Song dribbles
by fictionsophie
Summary: I saw in many sites that people did these things where they heard songs and wrote something with the title... so here's my own! Based on TMI, characters belong to Cassandra Clare.


So, this is my first account on this site, and this is my first fanfic. I'm going to do one I've been seeing in a lot of pages, where you use songs on random and write a story in the time of the song. This is going to be based on the Mortal Instruments series, hope you enjoy them!

**Still into you – Paramore**

Clary _hated_ Jace. He was arrogant, self-centered and egoistical. He had his ways of making her get angry at him, and it seemed to cost nothing. He would just put on this smirk and Clary would be furious at his comments. She hated his golden curls, always messily falling on his face, his golden eyes that seemed to look inside her soul, judging, and his long fingers, as talented with a piano as with a seraph blade. She was even jealous of his looks and his talent.

Clary _loved_ Jace. He was arrogant, self-centered and egoistical. She would always get mad at his comments and the fact that he put on a smirk. The golden locks she loved to get her hands into, the eyes that stared at her and the twinkle there would be when she was around, his long fingers that made her shiver when he took a blade, played the piano or touched her.

She shot up on the bed and made her way out of the room as fast as she could. She was blushing, just because of thinking of him, and she knew she had to be as close to Jace as she could. Her feet guided her to his room and she didn't even knock as she entered. He was asleep, lying on one side, one arm under his head. She loved him, and couldn't stay mad for long. Clary giggled and he stirred, opening his eyes and he saw her smiling at him. Suddenly, his hand shot up and caught her wrist, bringing her down to the bed with him, putting his arms around her, his lips to hers and later mumbling "good night, Clary".

Yes, she definitely loved him.

**Bleeding out – Imagine Dragons**

Alec stared as Magnus bled from the wound Amatis had done to his chest. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he felt numb. He saw Isabelle trying to cure the warlock, and couldn't even help her. He just stared, feeling tears sting his eyes, but not falling. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from seeing the blood, and suddenly felt a weak hand take his own and squeeze. His eyes shot open and saw Magnus smiling weakly, lovingly. Alec squeezed the hand in his and suddenly could move, getting ready to help as ever. He felt his strength flow through him over to the warlock's body, letting him use it to heal himself. He stammered as he said the three words that had not left his lips yet while talking to Magnus.

"I love you."

**Everything has changed – Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran**

Simon woke up and saw that the blinds were softening the light that came in through the window. He slowly took them and pulled them open, exposing himself to the light of day, expecting to sizzle and turn to ashes. Nothing happened, and he let out a sigh of relief. Just then, he heard a cough behind him and he turned around, taking Clary in his arms and crushing her to his chest. She hugged him back, knowing what he was feeling, soothing him. Simon could remember everything that had happened on the boat, and shivered although he felt no cold.

"Everything changed, huh?" he said softly.

"You can walk outside while the sun is up. Of course everything has changed." She stated.

**A call to arms (Vox Populi) – 30 Seconds to Mars**

Isabelle looked at everyone around her and couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe a war was going to happen where she was standing, Brocelind Plain, a war between Valentine's minions and Shadowhunters allied with Downworlders. She had never imagined this happening; it was something that would go down on books and on stories told from parents to children. She focused on her surroundings, taking in all the pairs of fighters beside her and suddenly remembering Max. He would've wanted to fight, she knew as much as that, and couldn't help the pain that flared up her chest. She also knew he wanted her to focus and not get killed, so she did. Suddenly, everything was chaos. She fought restlessly, and as suddenly as the battle had started, it had ended. She didn't understand, but no one really did. She didn't have time to think anyway, there was a feeling she could only describe as amazing when everyone looked around and saw that everything was over, even though many had fallen. Hands flew in the air and cheers rose, so loud she thought they would hear everywhere, even Max would hear.

**Edge of desire – John Mayer**

Magnus softly caressed Alec's cheek and watched as he slept. He saw his face and thought he looked younger and peaceful. His hands ached to grab him and bring him closer, but he knew Alec would wake up. Magnus thought about his life, so long and without end, and felt sadness wash over him as he imagined the blue eyed boy as blue eyed, wrinkled, old. Without giving it further thought, he kissed Alec's lips softly and came closer to him, bringing his arms around him and closing the distance between them. Alec shifted and snuggled closer to the warlock, and Magnus knew then, he had never been as afraid as he was now, thinking about Alexander getting hurt or growing old while he stayed forever young. He then knew he would do something and grow old together with him, no matter what. But that could wait; it could wait one more night as he put his fingers through his lover's hair.

**On top of the world – Imagine Dragons**

Clary couldn't keep a straight face as she saw Jace's face light up when he saw the amusement park in front of him. She had been planning to take him there since they were together, and she had finally gotten the chance. She took his hand and guided him inside, to where they could ride the first rollercoaster that came in view. She smiled greatly as she heard his amazing laugh when the ride took velocity, and even more when they got down and saw the smile that split his face. Next was the Ferris wheel, and when they were on the top, Jace took her in his arms and held her, nuzzling his nose in her neck and kissing her, making her feel as happy as she ever was.

**Bite my tongue – You Me at Six**

Jace stood in the hall of the mansion where his father had summoned him. The walls were plastered with paintings of chaotic scenes, which revolved his stomach, but he didn't know if it was just that or the fact that he was determined on what to do. That man, the man that had called him son for years, had never really cared for him. Soon he heard footsteps nearing and hid in the shadows, waiting to strike. Valentine came into view and Jace doubted himself. Even though the man had beaten him to a pulp, he had also taught him things that made him who he is. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out in desperation, not knowing what to do, and before his Valentine acknowledge his presence, left.

**End of all days – 30 Seconds to Mars**

Isabelle moved slowly towards Simon, standing baffled in the middle of her room. She knew he had to come to his senses about her liking him- no, _loving _ him. She had to show him, and didn't know how to. She was so afraid of what would happen with the world, demons, Valentine… maybe the end of the Nephilim race. She touched his hand and caressed her way to his shoulder, up to his neck where her other hand met his curls. She leaned in and caught his lips in hers, moving slowly at first but picking up speed quickly. His hands were twined together around her waist, and pressed her towards him. Before Simon knew it, Isabelle leaned away from him only to come closer to his ear and whisper.

"This is how I show my love."

**Little things – One Direction**

Jace sat on the floor in front of Clary, who stared at the ground. He lifted her face up to his and kissed her lips softly. He knew she had been insecure about herself the past days, knowing how he had been with girls that were different than her. What she didn't know, was that she _was_ different- but for the best. He wanted to show her, so he kissed her while his fingers twined with hers and brought her hand up for his lips to kiss. He knew Clary was insecure about her messy hair, so he brought her to him and kissed the top of her head as he whispered "I love you". She was insecure about her legs, so at first she tried to move away when he kissed his way from her foot to her waist, but giggled and blushed when she understood. He kissed every part of her body that made her insecure, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable. Finally, he was at her lips again, she was lying on the floor and he leaned over her without crushing her. He simply looked at her, making her blush even more than before, and broke into a smile.

"I love you, Clary. _You_ are perfect."

She bit her lip and tangled her fingers in his hair. He felt his heart jump as he saw her lip between her teeth, and before she could say anything else his lips were covering hers to show her just how perfect he thought she was.

**Monster – Imagine Dragons**

Jace didn't know what to do. He was trapped inside his own body, not knowing how to let his real being surface. He saw everything his body did, but it wasn't his doing. Sebastian, or Jonathan, actually, told him everything to do, and he did. He hated being inside himself. The other he had held Clary, and he had felt it. The other him had nearly had Clary, and he had felt it. He was locked inside his own mind, and it was driving him crazy. Jace was terrified he would do something that would make his own family come after him, but then again it wasn't _him_, right? They would get it, he thought, wouldn't they? He doubted himself, he doubted his family, he doubted Clary, he doubted everyone. He fought against the other him restlessly, which only got him to wear out himself.

Another night his body lay in his bed as he tried to come out, afraid he never would.


End file.
